


Elementals

by QueenEbonyAuthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more characters as I go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEbonyAuthor/pseuds/QueenEbonyAuthor
Summary: My first official fanfiction that I will actually be dedicated to.





	Elementals

An Eventful Introduction

I felt the air touch my face as the doors to my cryo-pod opened. I stumble out taking deep breaths. I attempt to stand up only to fall down on my butt. I wince,” Why this floor is so cold?” I thought as I crawl over to the control panel. Attempting to access it but it let out a red flashing warning sound. Big bolded letters appear to say ‘Access Denied’.“Strange…” I said out loud, my voice was small and hoarse. I rub my throat as I walk over to my pod and examine it. “How long were we out?” I say out loud to no one. “Where is Princess Allura? And Coran?” I decided to check out the castle to see if I could find them, walking in silence with only the tap of my feet to listen to. The castle has never been this empty before, and it's unnerving. When I was a child, my father and I would just sit and watch everyone bustle around. The talking and constant moving were quite boring, though my dad loved it, being the advisor for the king of my homeworld. He disliked my taste for amour and fighting. Said I was too much like my mother. Bet if he saw me now, he’d wish he can keep up with me. Instead of it being the other way around.  
Checking every area where could they be, I started panicking. Where are they? I doubt we were out for that long. Heading back to the medical bay to see their pod rise up. I panicked for nothing I guess. Geez, I can’t even get my armor, it’s locked away. I could’ve sworn I was wearing it when I first got in the pod. I attempt to get the control panel working again but to no avail. This is peculiar., usually, the castle reacts to my quintessence. ‘Is it too weak? It shouldn’t be…. The pods don’t drain, they give so why can’t I…’ I can sense someone or something coming up to the medical bay.

“Hello?” I whip around to see a group of… humans( if my memory came back faster than I could probably remember if I’m correct or not) standing in the doorway. I freeze and reach for my sword- quiznack. My memory is really failing me. I look up to see one of them move forward to speak. 

“We mean you no harm.” He or She said. “A blue lion brought us here.”

I glare at them. “How do you know about the blue lion?” I asked, my voice still hasn’t come back. My voice was scratchy and sore from not using it for so long.“Alfor should have sent them away. And no mewling sacks worthless skin should be able to pilot them. ” He wouldn’t bring them back after the battle on Altea. The other humans who weren’t talking and just stood there either wincing or looking offended. They started whispering to each other.

“It’s extremely hostile and for no reason to boot.”  
“It nice skin at least.”  
“Is that all you care about?”

“Hey, I can appreciate someone's good skin care routine okay?”  
“Guys, it can probably hear us.”

“The blue lion was on earth, apparently.”He or she said slowly walking towards me. Ignoring his teammates he raised his hands to show he was unarmed. Smart move.

“Who are you people and what happened to Altea?” I asked. The group just looked confused.

“What’s Altea?”

“Are you daft? Though it wouldn’t be surprising.” I smirked. “Beings of your caliber aren’t exactly known to be as smart as most.” The group looked extremely angry causing me to smirk even more and continue talking. “ What? Is the truth unknown to your people? Geez, You’d think you guys would have some type of knowledge.” Everyone just glared, but one of them got in fighting position. I grinned like a crazed cat, high off of catnip. “Do you really want this fight, maggot?” I guess he did because as soon as I said that, he charged at me. He swung and I dodged it, jabbing him in the side right below his ribs. He fell to the ground, twitching and gasping. My strength must be coming back. 

“Keith!!” they all yelled as he struggled to get up.

“What a pitiful display. Should I just end yo-” One of the pods hissed open as Coran came tumbling out. I turned around to stare. “Coran!” I yelled getting ready to run over when “Keith” ( I   
guess that's the maggots name.) grabbed my ankle, pulling me to the ground. I quickly kick him in the shoulder and face, watching the nose. I don’t want blood on the floor. Coran would throw a fit. I got up and ran over to Coran, only for the other pod to open with Princess Allura to tumble out. I hastily catch her, holding her princess style.

“Where am I?” Allura asked. “Where is my father?”

“Easy, easy. You just got out of the pod and you need time to recuperate.”

“Primrose what are you doing here?” asked Coran. Looking at the group of humans and “Keith” as they crowd around him looking sad, yet angry. “ And who are these humans? Why am i in this suit?!” Looking down at my self, I realized my outfit was changed as well. We were all wearing skin-tight suits used to train young pilots to fly. Ignoring the wardrobe change, I start answering Corans questions

“Pest that decided to attack me,” I answered, “I could ‘ve killed them had someone hadn’t removed my armor and sword.”

“B*lls**t! You provoked us.” 

I smirked and looked down at Allura, who looked at me surprised. She tapped my shoulder and I let her down. She walked over to the control panel, unlocking it with ease. She gasped and fell back on her butt. Tears rushed down her face. “We’ve… we’ve been asleep for 10,000 years.”  
My eyes widen, and I felt Coran grip my shoulder. My head hung low. “Everyone, everything’s gone. My father, my kings, Altea…”

“Umm, excuse us but, WHAT IS GOIN’ ON!!??” One of the humans yelled. 

Princess Allura stood up tall as she attempted to speak. I guess the words were caught in her throat. She swallowed and gripped her hair tightly, visibly stressed. Walking forward, I put my hand on my chest and bowed to her. The least I can do is show her I’m still loyal to her planet. She may need this, feeling as hopeless as she might be. She smiles at me gently, calming me down though I did not need to. Her smile always did that for me. I smiled back. 

“Would you like me to-”

“No, I got this. Thanks.” She walked up to the group and courtesied, bowing her head slightly causing her white hair to cascade her face like a curtain. Shappire eyes that seem as vast as the ocean staring at the group. Eyes once filled with gentleness and “womanly charm” now are filled with determination and fire. Fisted clench she stalked forward till she was in the face of what seemed to be the leader. He smiled despite being in the presence of my princess. He SHOULD be nervous.  
“My name is Shiro, The one with the red jacket and the one the woman beat up is Keith. The young men behind us are Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. The group of three behind him sniggered at what Shiro had said.

Feeling slightly calmer than before, Alura places her hands in front of her crossing as elegantly as she can wit being in a stiff, skin-tight suit.

“My name is Princess Allura. The man near the pods is Coran, my royal advisor and the other man is Primrose Fawn, my personal guard.” She stated. Adjusting her hair, she continued, “ And this building your in is the Castle of Lions.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fanfiction that I will actually be dedicated to.


End file.
